vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Vamphound
Vamphound was a group created with the goal of overthrowing The Drac Pack's control of VGCW. Having successfully accomplished this, the group is assumed to be dissolved. In VGCW The seed that would germinate into Vamphound was planted when Dracula took control of VGCW, looking for strong wrestlers with which to build an army. Geno, who had come to VGCW to destroy the demonic Woody, discovered that Dracula had been the cause of Woody's transformation and, once Dracula seized control of the league, vowed to assemble a stable that would bring him down. Though he found little success at first, being rebuked by Adam Jensen, Gabe Newell, Waluigi (while asking for Nappa) and Dr. Eggman, he found an ally in a man whom he had previously defeated in singles combat and shook hands with after it had ended: Solid Snake. Geno's resistance efforts did not go unnoticed by Dracula's entourage and, on 2013-04-26, he and Snake were attacked backstage by Dan Hibiki and Majin Vegeta. Knowing they needed more help, they later went to the ring to request the help of Mr. Satan. He initially declined joining their group, citing a "stomach virus" but, after leaving the ring and allowing Dan and Vegeta to come put a hurting on Geno and Snake once more, came to the rescue and managed to fight the two Dracula minions away from the ring. He then told Snake that he was in. It then would look like Vamphound's mission would be carried out without them deploying. As they debated who would ultimately take on Dracula on the May 8th show, events transpired that led to the destruction of Dracula at the hands of Vegeta, who had turned away from evil to save his friend Nappa, and it appeared Vamphound's purpose had been carried out them. However, during the 2013-05-15 show, Dracula resurfaced, unharmed by Vegeta's heroic end. During a discussion backstage, Mr. Satan proposed his idea to attack the Drac Pack after they had lost a crucial member and the odds were now even, but Snake argued that Dracula could have another follower to back him up, and reintroduced Little Mac to VGCW as a member of Vamphound. Before he could properly induct him on the May 23rd show, however, Phoenix called Mac to the ring to try to get to the bottom of the mystery that had plagued Season 2. Before he could, however, Little Mac was struck by a case of temporary amnesia and, before he could remember, Snake came down to the ring to stop Phoenix from revealing the truth. The two men brawled and though Snake lost, Little Mac still decided to trust Snake and followed him to his locker, where Snake had stashed the Chaos Emerald he'd swiped from Phoenix earlier on, and set off to the past where Snake could reveal to Mac what had happened. Unbeknownst to Snake and Little Mac, however, was the fact that Phoenix had hidden in Snake's locker room and was taken to the past with them. Snake and Mac were then witness to the truth: Phoenix, who had been accidentally transported to the past, absconded from the arena in a car lent to him by a mysterious voice who advised him not to be seen by anyone in the past so as not to cause a time paradox... and hit Past Mac on his way out, under the eyes of Present Snake and Present Mac. The two men returned to their time, with Present Snake placing a crucial phone call... and leaving Present Phoenix stranded in the past. Though Vamphound gained a crucial ally in Little Mac after revealing to him the truth of his accident, they had accidentally and paradoxically at the same time created the replacement that would take Vegeta's place and even the odds between Vamphound and the Drac Pack: the rage-crazed Phoenix Wright. Still, End Game 4 had come and it was time for Vamphound to take the fight to the Drac Pack directly and to remove them from power once and for all. Geno, Snake and Mr. Satan would fight against Kefka, Phoenix and Dan in a three on three elimination match while Little Mac would take on Dracula. The night was a clean sweep for Vamphound: the three on three match was dominated from bell to bell by the vampire hunter squad, all twenty minutes of the contest being a display of relentless assault by Geno's ragtag squad, and the Last Man Standing between Mac and Dracula was similarly a success for Vamphound, though that match was ended quickly by concentrated offense from Little Mac, culminating in a Star Punch that put the vampire down for the ten count in short order and led to him getting stuffed in a coffin. Utterly victorious, Vamphound triumphantly addressed the crowd, celebrating their achievement and announced the long-awaited match that had been put off since the end of Season 3 between Adam Jensen and Gabe Newell. With Vamphound's mission a complete success, it is assumed that it has been disbanded. Vamphound1.png|Vamphound in Endgame